El color del amor
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Hay tres colores que nunca pueden faltar en el día de los enamorados: rosa, rojo y blanco...¿No se han llegado a preguntar porque cuando es San Valentin todo se pone color de rosa? ¡Hay que ser idiota para no notarlo! El punto es ¿por qué? ¿el amor es de ese color o…? ¡Esperen un momento! ¿El amor siquiera tiene color? -Yaoi. Pareja: MasaHika, leve mención TakuRan.


**¡Hola intrigante y apasionado mundo del fanfiction!(¿de donde salió eso? ¿¡de donde!?)**

**De acuerdo, (ignorando lo último) verán, siento que esto me quedo más raro aún de lo que esperaba, es como que...¡no se! simplemente es raro (no hay mejor palabra para describirlo \(-.-)/). Pero bueno, soy rara (WOOOOO! \o/) y era de esperar que esto terminara siendo raro nwn.**

**Lo que sí es que esto se cocino y horneo en un momento tal de inspiración que no podía dejar de pensar en si publicarlo o no. Al final me decidí porque -sonríe ****nerviosa -jajaja -se pone de pie- Mi nombre es Blue (suenan voces diciendo: "hola Blue") y tengo un problema con los números impares que me impide tener 21 fanfics publicados**** -.- ****(suenan aplausos -quien entendió la parodia, la entendió, xD es algo así como alcohólicos anónimos xP).**

**Sí, si es simplemente por eso.**

**Disclaimer: IEGo ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Sin más, los dejo con su lectura.**

* * *

Rosa, rosa, rojo, blanco…

Colgaban corazones por aquí y corazones por allá. Serpentinas, globos, flores de papel, figurillas de siluetas que simulaban a cupido…

La gente caminaba deteniéndose la mayoría en las tiendas de chocolates, las más llamativas hasta el momento.

Más rosa, más rojo y algo de blanco que era normal…

-Oye Kirino…

-¿Qué?

Observó como su amigo se volteaba a ver las tiendas de vez en cuando, quedándose meditabundo, decidiendo entre entrar o no…

Sonrió de medio lado, pero decidió guardarse el comentario para después.

-¿Te haz dado cuenta que por estas fechas todo se pone color rosa?

Kirino dejo de ver la última tienda por la que acaban de pasar, porque si seguía tendría que caminar para atrás. Volvió a ver a su kohai antes de parpadear confundido y analizar sus palabras.

-¿No será porque estas enamorado de alguien? –y aunque al momento no lo había dicho como burla sino que con tono vago, luego de comprender lo que dijo sonrió burlón.

Kariya se sonrojó ante esa insinuación, pero frunció el ceño queriendo hacer pasar su sonrojo de vergüenza por uno de enfado -¡Yo no soy tú! Kirino-baka

-¿Y quién dijo que lo fueras? –dijo de nuevo distraído. Otra tienda. –¡Espera! ¿¡Qué tratas de decir con eso!? –exclamó dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que había dicho el otro.

-¡Anda tú! Que no es como si no me diera cuenta de que te la estas pensando para ir a comprar chocolate… –dijo el de cabello azul con un tono entre aquel que denotaba burla y uno lleno de picardía.

Las mejillas de Kirino adquirieron un color rosado mientras de inmediato dejaba de ver la otra tienda por la que habían pasado -¡No digas tonterías! ¡Eso son cosas de niña!

-¿Y que no lo eres? –una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro.

-¡Agg! ¡Kariya! –exclamó más que enojado el de cabello rosado.

Y Masaki no pudo hacer más que reírse por lo bajo de el.

-De cualquier forma…me refería a que todo es adornado con cosas de color rosa y rojo –dijo volviendo su mirada a los adornos.

-¿Ah? –Kirino se extraño por el comentario, y miró alrededor igual, pero antes de poder decir nada su mirada capto de nueva cuenta un puestito donde vendían chocolates. –pues si…

-Mira: rosa, rojo, rosa con blanco, rosa con rojo, rojo con blanco, rojo con rosa, rosa con blanco y rojo, blanco con rojo y rosa, rojo con blanco y rosa… –Kariya comenzó a señalar los adornos, sin nada más que hacer, en realidad lo hacia casi inconsciente.

Y así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que finalmente salieron de la calle donde había más comercio, y a Kirino empezó a desesperarle Kariya y su observación de los colores.

-¡Ya! ¡de acuerdo! ¿¡cuál es tu punto!? –preguntó Kirino para callarlo de una vez por todas.

-¿Ah? –Kariya lo miró por fin saliendo de sus pensamientos, desvió su mirada al cielo como meditando que seria bueno decir –ninguno –se encogió de hombros para luego llevarse las manos a la nuca en una pose despreocupada.

El de ojos aguamarina alzó una ceja con algo de molestia -Entonces deja de hablar –se volteó a otro lado cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Kirino…

-¿Qué? –casi le espetó.

Hubo un momento de silenció en el cual ninguno dijo una sola palabra, cada quien iba metido en lo suyo a pesar de saber que se estaban escuchando.

-¿El amor tiene color?

Kirino volvió de inmediato su mirada -¿Huh?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kariya con una actitud extrañamente inocente.

El de cabello rosado le miró incrédulo, pero luego de pensar en la pregunta –Ah…no sé –habló pensativo -¿Por qué lo…?

-Todos los adornos son rosas o rojos ¿el amor es de ese color o por qué? –le interrumpió Kariya, anticipando la pregunta que le haría.

Kirino se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras, y Kariya no se dio cuanta hasta que hubo dado unos pasos más adelante del otro. Sus ojos marrones se volvieron a un lado, donde se suponía estaría su "ene-amigo", mas al no hallarlo dio media vuelta, deteniéndose también.

-¿Qué? –inquirió algo extrañado.

-No se…yo pienso que…-murmuró Kirino pensativo –debe ser por generalizar, y que el amor no tiene un color en especifico.

-¿Huh? –alzó una ceja.

-Si, debe ser por eso –sonrió después de haberse contestado mentalmente la pregunta, claro que al alzar la mirada no tardo en notar que Masaki no le entendía. –Me refiero a que, quizá tenga un color, pero no es que sea rosa para todo el mundo, si no que es para cada quien del color que le recuerda a la persona –explicó.

-¿El color que le recuerda a la persona?

-Si, ya sabes, su color favorito, el que más usa, el de su cabello o el de sus ojos, cosas así –miró al cielo distraídamente.

-Vamos a ver –le restó importancia -¿de que color es tu amor entonces? –inquirió sonriendo con picardía -¿acaso café?

-Yo diría que más bien es un… -Kirino se detuvo al entender la insinuación del chico o al creer entenderlo -¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no! ¡Shindou es mi mejor amigo! –exclamó todo sonrojado.

Kariya ensancho su sonrisa: había picado el anzuelo -¿Y quién metió al capitán "dios de la táctica" en esta conversación? –preguntó con inocencia fingida.

Kirino dio un respingo. Desvió su mirada atrás de Masaki y sonrió al reconocer a cierto chico -¡Ah! ¡Hika-! –pero al ver como el otro le hacía señas exageradas para que no delatara su presencia se calló de inmediato.

Volvió a ver al de cabello azul que lo miró sorprendido y estaba a punto de voltearse para ver que causo tanto revuelo en el de ojos aguamarina –¡digo! ¡Kariya! –agarró al nombrado de los hombros y compuso una gran sonrisa, que se notaba nerviosa y forzada –¡Yo... -no supo bien que decir _"Piensa rápido"_ se dijo -se de que color es tu amor!

-¿Eh?

Kariya se sorprendió.

-¡Si! De seguro que es morado –esta vez su sonrisa adquirió algo de burla y picardía a la vez.

Masaki frunció el ceño confundido -¿morado?

-Si: ¡Morado! –lo soltó y se removió algo inquieto en su lugar. De acuerdo, no sabía bien de donde había salido aquello pero: parecía funcionar –Bueno, me voy ¡nos vemos luego! –y sin más salió corriendo.

"_¿Morado?"_ –Espera Kirino ¿qué quieres decir con que es…? –sin embargo no pudo continuar, ya que en cuanto se dio media vuelta, con intenciones de correr y alcanzar al peli rosa, chocó con alguien.

-¡Ay!

-¡Oye tú! ¡Quítate de mi cami-! ¿Hikaru? –observó a su compañero de equipo, de clase, de banca e incluso de laboratorio. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba con el en casi todo…que rara coincidencia. –Oh, perdona ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo tendiéndole la mano, pues al final, del golpe, Hikaru había terminado en el suelo.

-Ah…si, Kariya-senpai –sonrió como pudo, algo nervioso y avergonzado por haberse caído tan fácilmente.

Los ojos marrones de pronto captaron una pequeña caja atrás de Hikaru. -¿Ah? ¿Qué es…?

Hikaru, algo desorientado, siguió la mirada de su senpai, y en cuanto sus ojos azabaches captaron la cajita se puso todo rojo, reaccionó de inmediato tomando la caja y escondiéndola tras de si.

Kariya creyó ver un lazo azul sobre esta y tuvo una sensación extraña en su pecho…como una que le dio el impulso tremendo de golpear algo.

-E-esto –balbuceó Hikaru nervioso.

-Vamos –dijo secamente Kariya mientras comenzaba a caminar, pasando de largo al lado de Hikaru.

-¿Ah? –el chico se puso de pie y con una mueca, entre dolida y confundida, siguió a Kariya –Kariya-senpai…

En respuesta no recibió más que un sonido renegado con la garganta, indicando que le escuchaba.

Hikaru se mordió el labio inferior -¿Estas… molesto? –dudó en que hacia bien en preguntar.

Kariya se volvió a verle un instante y luego regreso su mirada al frente –No. –dijo secamente -¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-¡N-no! –saltó sin saber que más decir. –No es que…bueno…

Un silencio incómodo los rodeo, mientras el sonido de sus pisadas en el pavimento hacía de música de fondo.

-Y…¿has recibido algo ya? –preguntó Hikaru con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? –Kariya se volvió a verle –Ah…no, aún no me he topado con nadie –sonrió egocéntrico –pero imagino que en cuanto llegue no tardaré en recibir chocolate.

Hikaru rió suavemente –Ya lo creo… -sus mejillas se colorearon de forma adorable.

Masaki observó a su compañero con atención antes de volver su mirada al frente. Su ceño se frunció levemente –pero seguro que tu tampoco te quedaras atrás ¿no? –dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Ah?

-He oído que le gustabas a la "loca de los gatos" –se mofó un poco –seguro que aunque sea ella te dará chocolate.

-No creo que sea bueno llamarla así Kariya-senpai –le reprendió Hikaru.

-¡Su casa esta inundada de gatos que salen por ahí y entran por allá!

-Bueno si… -Hikaru no tenía ningún argumento válido –pero, me parece que es bastante tierna –murmuró con un leve rubor. Kariya se detuvo al oír esto.

"_¿Tierna…?"_ bufo intentando ignorar aquel dolor en su pecho.

Hikaru suspiró –lástima que no sienta lo mismo por ella –hizo una mueca.

"_¿Eh?"_

-¿No? –y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo alegre.

Hikaru se volvió a verle con las mejillas sonrosadas, dándole un aspecto más que lindo, y negó con la cabeza.

Kariya se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-Seguro que ya tienes a alguien en quien pensar ¿no? –inquirió Kariya casi sin haberlo "pre-meditado", en realidad era una pregunta hecha solo para no volver a un incómodo silencio.

El dueño de los ojos azabaches pego un pequeño brinco, algo sobresaltado, cosa que hizo que Kariya volviera a verle, notando ahora como el pequeño estaba con el rostro completamente sonrojado y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Ta…tanto se nota? –le pareció escuchar que murmuraba para si, intrigado, le miró con más atención –pu-pues… -Hikaru se volvió a verle un instante antes de desviar su mirada nervioso –s-si…

Kariya casi sintió como si le hubieran dando un golpe directo al estómago y antes de que pudiera indagar más, estando a menos de media cuadra del Instituto Raimon, alguien se acercó corriendo hacia los dos.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! –se trataba de un castaño con un par de remolinos formados a cada lado de la cabeza y ojos azul metálico –¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Vamos, vamos! –tomó de la muñeca a Hikaru para comenzar a jalarlo.

-¿¡Ah!? Tenma ¡espera! –pidió Hikaru ofreciendo resistencia.

-¿¡Esperar a qué!? ¡Tiene que ser ahora Hikaru! –exclamó ansioso el chico.

-Pe…pero Tenma –Hikaru puso ojos de cachorrito y señalo con la mirada en dirección a Kariya, fue casi como una muda comunicación entre ellos. _"No ves que estoy con…"_

-¡Oh claro! –saltó Tenma dándose una palmada en la frente –hola Kariya –saludó rápidamente antes de volverse a Hikaru -bueno, te espero en la entrada del club, solo no tardes ¿si? –y sin esperar respuesta alguna, se marchó.

Hikaru hizo una mueca, ya sabía que tenia que ir o sino a su amigo le daría un ataque de nervios. Suspiró.

-Lo siento Kariya-senpai yo… -sonrió como disculpándose –tengo que ir, ya sabes, es como un deber de amigo –rió.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas tenia algo que hacer –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿De verdad? –Hikaru mostró inocente sorpresa, y el otro se sonrojó solo por ver aquello.

"_Debo ir a ver a un médico, esto no puede ser normal…"_ pensó para sí, mientras solo asentía en respuesta.

-Ok, entonces: nos vemos en clase, Kariya-senpai –dijo Hikaru dando media vuelta y echando a correr en la misma dirección en que Tenma había corrido.

Kariya lo miró un momento y luego desvió su mirada al cielo, se quedo un rato pensando y luego cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba.

"_¿_Morado_?"_ de pronto volvieron a su mente las palabras de su ene-amigo.

…

Hikaru se detuvo a medio camino, una vez estuvo a punto de cruzar la entrada, apretó el paquetito que en algún momento entre la caminata había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Miró atrás y también al frente…dudo en seguir adelante para ir a alcanzar a su amigo castaño sin terminar lo que se había propuesto hacer desde hace una semana.

-Yo…

Se volvió atrás, y notó que Kariya se había quedado rezagado con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando algo.

Aún nadie le había dado chocolate…

Inhaló profundo y dio media vuelta de nuevo, echó a correr de vuelta al lugar que en que hace un par de minutos había estado.

…

Kariya escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

"_Morado…"_

-Kariya-senpai –oyó como lo llamaba la tímida voz del chico que creía ya lejos de ahí.

-¿Huh?

En cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con los orbes azabache adornados con aquellos reflejos café y blanco de costumbre. Observó como el rostro del más bajo adquiría una tonalidad rosada.

-¿Qué pasa Hikaru?

-Y-yo…yo solo… -titubeó, mientras sentía en su pecho su acelerado corazón. Volvió tomar aire –te-tengo a-algo –con una mano tomó la del defensa, mientras la otra pasaba a buscar en su bolsillo aquella caja que Kariya ya antes había visto.

Kariya sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago con el simple tacto de la mano de Hikaru sosteniendo la suya. Miró con curiosidad al pequeño, no sin un rubor casi imperceptible en su rostro.

-A-algo para…ti –y termino de decir esto poniendo finalmente la cajita envuelta en papel azul oscuro metálico y con un lazo azul aguamarina que resaltaba sobre este.

-¿Eh?

-N-no es mucho pe-pero –tragó saliva y tomó la otra mano del de ojos marrones para ponerla sobre el pequeño paquete –espero que…te guste.

Kariya, que hasta ahora no había apartado su mirada del rostro del menor, lentamente la bajo hasta sus manos ahora ocupadas.

Hikaru alejó sus manos y entonces miró a su senpai nervioso. Como vio que solo miraba el regalo sin hacer más, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad…

-¿Eh? Hikaru ¿qué es…? –sin embargo no pudo acabar oración ya que de pronto sintió algo cálido en su mejilla.

El rostro de Kariya se puso completamente rojo.

De pronto todo, incluso el morado, tuvo sentido.

Hikaru le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que para muchos habría significado poco, pero para ellos fue…

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Kariya-kun

Hikaru le regaló una tímida, pero dulce sonrisa y luego…huyó.

-¿Eh?

Kariya se quedó congelado, aún sin poder creer del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde antes los labios de Hikaru se había posado con suma delicadeza y cariño…De pronto, una boba sonrisa (de esas que solo los enamorados pueden llegar a mostrar) se dibujo en su cara, confirmando lo que llevaba sospechando hace ya varios meses, pero que de alguna manera, su subconsciente se negaba a aceptar solo para protegerse.

-Al menos eso significa que ya no tengo que ir al médico –cerró los ojos resignado, poniendo una mueca de vergüenza. Esperaba que nadie a quien conociera le hubiera visto sonreír de aquella forma tan boba-enamorada...

Miró el paquete, teniendo una idea de su contenido: era San Valentín de todos modos.

Lo guardó en su mochila pensando que ese año no necesitaría más que un chocolate y finalmente comenzó a caminar sintiendo una alegría inundar su pecho.

Se sentía un completo idiota…pero ya que…después de todo Kirino tenía razón:

Su amor era morado.

…

Hikaru se recargó en el tronco grueso de un árbol. Estaba muy agitado, muy sonrojado y no precisamente por la carrera que se había dado. No, ya quisiera el…

-Lo hice… -murmuró incrédulo.

En su mente resonaron las palabras que había recibido luego de hacer una inocente pregunta a su "senpai" hace ya casi un año.

"_Mira, el día de San Valentín en que la persona que me gusta me entregue primero que nadie un chocolate, ese día no recibiré todos los demás sin pensar. Es más: ¡Los rechazaré!"_

Suspiró y sonrió mientras se encaminaba para con Tenma.

Había sido el primero y… habría que ver el resto del día.

Pero tenía un buen presentimiento, aquel que le había impulsado a finalmente hacer lo que hizo pues:

Había sido el primero y algo le decía que sería también el último. El único.

* * *

**Definitivamente esto merece un...¡no sé! ¡ya no se nada! la verdad es que cuando lo escribia me pareció que todo estaba tomando un camino muy raro, muy _diferente_...-suspira.**

**Cuando acabe de leerlo, sentí *sniff* sentí como que...*sniff*...como si no hubiera sido yo la que escribiera *sniff*(perdonen mis *sniff´s* ando media enferma desde la semana pasada...¬¬ sospecho que me quiere dar algo).**

**En fin, la inspiración para poner ocurrentes e ingeniosos comentarios o notas de autor se me fue, así que ya no tengo nada más que decir excepto lo de siempre(que ya es pan de cada día n.n) espero sus reviews, recuerden que con eso es con lo que animan a esta autora a seguir escribiendo burrada y media (xD). Nahh! Mentira, si se que lo mío tiene algo de ingenio por ahí jajaja**

**En fin: nos estamos leyendo =D.**


End file.
